


Friday the 13th

by lhjnll



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Murder, Scary, Spooky, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhjnll/pseuds/lhjnll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are never quite as scary when you're with your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday the 13th

"I knew there was something strange about that letter." Kendall whispered to himself, pacing back and forth in his living room. He re-read the postscript, shuddering at the word.

**"FRIDAY"**

That's all it said and it made his skin crawl. The body of the letter had been vague but, it made him fear for his life all the same. He cursed his friend who cajoled him into seeing that fortune teller a week ago. The mysterious woman had warned of impending danger but he just shook it off.

Bad idea apparently...

"There's no such thing as black magic." he told himself. Yet, there he was a week later and feeling as eerie as ever. Just like the fortune teller had said would happen before "someone close to him would make his world darker". Whatever that meant...

He decided to call Logan, his best friend, the one person who he could confide in any time he needed. He grabbed his phone off the counter and crept toward the front door, checking to make sure it was locked.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" he murmured to himself, waiting for his friend to answer the phone. When he didn't answer, he left him a frantic voice mail, voicing his concern and begging him to stop by any time he could. He really didn't want to be alone tonight.

"Maybe I'm just freaking myself out." he declared, deciding to go to bed early.

He tossed and turned all night, barely closing his eyes at all before exhaustion finally took over his mind.

He awoke with a start and looked over at his alarm clock that now read 3:30 am. He went to sit up in bed but stopped when he heard the floor creek on the other side of the room. He felt a sudden pressure on his body, like someone was sitting on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Logan looming over him, eyes wide and knife in hand.

He pressed the knife tight against Kendall's throat before he spoke.

"You should never open strange letters, Kendall." he said with a sadistic grin, plunging the knife deep into Kendall's chest. That was the last thing he saw before his world went dark.

Logan.

His best friend.

His murderer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is ugly and short but I wrote it so i can say that :)


End file.
